The Chosen One
by fatelovedestiny123
Summary: When Christine Hamilton is forced to live with her aunt in Ipswich,she is not happy.But when secrets of her past start to resurface,she will need the Sons of Ipswich's help especially Caleb Danvers....better description inside!


**Caleb: I know I shouldn't have this attraction to her. It wasn't right but then why can't I stop it? Why is there a feeling in my stomach every time I remotely near her? And that scar...I have seen it before...but where?**

**Christine:Theres no way I could love Caleb.He just...while I just couldn't...right? I have other things to think about but...I don't know.Why do I feel like I was meant to be here?**

**When Christine Hamilton is forced to move to Ipswich to live with her estranged aunt,she is anything but happy.Things don't get any better when she finds herself turning to the Sons of Ipswich for help when secrets of her past resurfaces. Especially Caleb Danvers who has this unexplained connection to Christine. But what happens when the family she always ****wanted isn't what she expected? What if she just had to choose between her past and her hearts greatest desire? A story full of lies, secrets, fate,destiny,and the kind of love no one expected. Takes place one month after everything happened from the first movie.**

**I own nothing but the characters I made up.**

"Get up Christine! Come on your plane is leaving soon and you're going to be on it!" Fran grabbed the sheet off my bed before i could stop her and dropped it on the floor.I gave her a dirty look but didnt move.Fran put her hands on her thin hips.

"I thought you got over this baby act you have been putting on for the last couple of days.I thought you were finally accepting the fact that this is the way things have to be right."

I sat up from bed and looked at her. "Well I'm sorry! i dont think I can get over the fact that you're bascially shipping me off to live in some drag town with two complete strangers and you think I would be happy about it? I'm not and i don't want to go."

I dropped back on to my bed and draped a dirty sweatshirt over my head.I heard Fran sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. "Look Christine, I know you're upset but this is the way things have to be right now.You know we loved having you here but your aunt and uncle have the right to have you live with them."

I groaned and pulled the sweatshirt tigher over my head. "And I have no say in where and who I want to live with? What? Does my opinion and feelings don't matter?"

Fran grabbed the sweatshirt off my head and my tangled dark hair fell all around my face. I blow the piece of hairs off my eyes and looked at her."Sweetie until you're eighteen you don't really have a choice.Now you need to get up.Your plane to Massachusetts will be here in a couple of hours and we still have a lot of things to do.Stu will drive you to the airport and we will wait with you. Fran grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit up. I sat there and frowned. "We called your aunt and shes expecting you at the airport in Mass so if you're thinking about jetting off to another country...dont."

I forced a smile and looked up at Fran from MY bed. " O Franny...you really do know me to well."

Fran tapped my head and forced me to stand up.Normally I laughed when I stood next to Fran.She was only 5"1 while I was 5"9...Yea it looked pretty funny." Up.Now.Shower.Go." Fran pushed me into the bathroom attracted to my room.

Well it was my room for now. But in a couple of hours I would leave this room and this house.I would leave Fran and Stu to go to Massachusetts to leave with my Aunt Di and her husband Uncle Jay. I looked into the mirror in the bathroom.My dark eyes were puffy.How could they not be? I had been crying for the past two weeks.Even since the state called to let me know that my aunt Di wanted me to move to Mass. as soon as possible to live with her.At first I thought it was a joke.See I'm an orphan. I have been for a long time.I never meet my parents and I didn't have any brothers or sisters.Fran, who worked with an orphanage, found me when I was only a few months old on the stairs or something like that.That was over 17 years ago.I had live here even since. Fran took care of me. She always showed me more attention then the another kids.She told me when I was thirteen that I had an Aunt that lived in Mass. When I asked her why I was never allowed to live with her,all Fran said was "I don't know." Apparently Aunt Di was my mothers sister and was in her early forties like Fran.She lived with her husband and they had no children. I never met nor saw Aunt Di before. But for some weird reason tho I have never seen or meet her, She send money to Fran every month for me.According to Fran, Di was loaded and send her alot of money. So I was different from alot of the other kids here.I had alot of clothes and basically anything I wanted.I never really questioned why Aunt Di never wanted to see me... until now.Out of the blue,an aunt I never met was forcing the state to force me to leave everything I knew to move in with her.And did I have a choice?Nope. I wasn't eighteen yet.I wouldnt turn eighteen for another few months.Great. I walked over to the shower and turned it on. I sat on the toilet and ran my hand throw my hair again...I didn't know what I was going to do.

_**Caleb's POV**_

I woke up in a cold sweat.This has happened to me before but this time was specially weird.I was asleep and I was having a nightmare. But i couldnt see or hear anything.I just felt it. Thats when I woke up.I looked around.Pogue was still asleep. I grab a shirt from the chair next to my bed and put it on. I walked over to the window and cracked it open.Cold air rushed onto my face.It didn't help much.Why was I acting so weird? Nothing happened. Why do I have this weird feeling like it will though? Why do I feel like someones coming? And why did I feel like my insides were on fire?I looked at the clock by my bed and saw that the alarm clock was going to go off soon. i can't go back to sleep...Im too freaked out. I left the window open and went into the closet to grab a clean uniform for class. i was still breathing hard and sweat was still on my forehead. I took off my already sweaty white shirt off and stared at my chest in the mirror. Everyday I looked at the thin long scar across my chest.It remind it that that night really did happen.I closed my eyes and I tried to picture what I had dreamt that night but I didnt dream of anything. I felt my head get dizzy and i grabbed the dresser to steady myself.I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the burning feeling in my chest.

"Hey Caleb...you ok man?" Pogue's voice seemed far away instead of a few feet away.

I open my eyes but didn't turn around.Pogue would know right away that something was wrong."Yeah,I fine."

I listen as Pogue rose up in bed.He groaned alittle in pain as he did every morning since his accident."Caleb its only 5:30...we could easliy have at least another half an hour of sleep."

I walked over and on my bed stilling not facing Pogue."Yeah Sorry if i woke you up...I just couldn't sleep." I ran my hand thrown my jet black short hair and lend down on my legs.

"Whats up with you man?You havent been the same since...well you know." I nobbed to show Pogue I knew what he was talking about. I havent been...I knew that but for the past two weeks its been worst.I had this bad feeling but i wasn't about to say that."Sarah said you've been ignoring her...at least thats what kate told me." I rubbed my eyes and finally turned to face Pogue.Pogue's light longish brown hair was messily resting on his forehead where a bandage was still at.

" She said that?" I asked.

Pogue looked away from me and stared at the wall before saying "I can kind of see what shes saying.You've been distant especially for the last couple of weeks.I know with everything that happened with your dad and mom you have alot on your mind but its something else ,isn't it? I don't understand why you wont talk to me about this.I thought that once I ascended you would want to."

I sighed amd rose up completely from the bed and looked out the window.It was still pretty dark out and no one was out yet. " I just have this feeling man.Its hard to describe it. At first it was this light unexplainable feeling but now its mixed with...i don't know...bad?" Pogue held his nightstand to get out off bed.

"Do you think hes coming back?" Pogue asked

I shook my head "I don't know...I had these feelings before remember? When he first got here...but this feelings different.I don't know maybe I'm just paranoia.I just have alot on my mind and I don't think Sarah fully gets that.Shes great and everything but I still feel like thats not enough."

I turn to see Pogue standing by his bed arms crossed and listening.I knew I could tell him that truth.Even though his girlfriend was my girlfriend's best friend.Pogue wouldnt say anything."Chase is gone,Caleb. He was the last one and I don't care if they say they never found his body.Theres no way he could have survived that.With the whole Sarah thing,she really likes you and Its only been a month."

I nodded and looked down at the ground." You're right. I'm going out of my mind.I'm gonna look for Sarah and talk to her. Sorry if I've been a zombie lately."

Pogue laughed and put a hand on my shoulder."No worries.I don't think anyone really noticed but me,Kate and Sarah.Reed and Tyler are clueless.Its over,man. We have to try and move on." I forced a smile.But it wasn't over and me ingoring that burning in my chest wasn't going to fix anything.

**Christine's pov**

You know what awkward silence there always is just when you say goodbye to someone? You make as much small talk as possible until theres this silence and all you do is force smile at each other.Well this was that moment.I got to the airport just in time,unforuantely. I had been dragging my feet the entire morning as much as possible but Fran wasn't having it.She really did know me to well.She pactically put some jeans and a sweatshirt on me,brush my straight almost black brown hair down and forced me into eating breakfast with her and Stu.It was just us.I had asked Henry,the owner of the orphanage, to take Aunt Di's check from the last couple of months and take the fifteen or so kids out that morning.It was just easier this way. I packed a couple of bags and left behind alot of my stuff for the other girls around my age.Stu drove me and Fran to the airport and they waited with me as I checked in.I don't know if it was out of the kindest of their hearts or to make sure I had gotten on the plane.Thats how we got at this point.

Fran faced me and put her hands on my arms "Now you know what to do right?"

I nodded "I get on the plane and arrive at the airport in Mass. and where Aunt Di will pick me up and we will drive to Ispwick. Fran smiled and look as if she was fighting back tears.

"We are now boarding Flight 546 please appoarch the gate." the overvoice called out loudly.

I looked up at the ceiling and down at Fran. "Thats your plane sweetheart." Stu said hugging me. I always liked Stu. He was much more laid back than Fran was and I had always let me get away with the mischevious I used to pull when i was a kid. I hugged Stu back. "You be careful now Kiddo."

I nodded and forced a small smile. "Always."

Fran looked at me with her misty blue eyes." Now you listen to me.Be Careful out there,you hear?" I studied Fran's eyes and I knew that she was being serious about her warning. "I will."

"Final Boarding for Plane 546.Final Boarding." I shrugged my shoulder." I guess this is it." Fran brushed my bangs out of my eyes and hugged me tight. I hugged her back and i felt tears roll down my face.She smelled like ginger like she always did for as long as I could remember.Fran let me go and took my fave in her hands." Beautiful girl you are. Watch out for those boys out there...once they see you I don't think they can resist." I laughed while i brushed away the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah boys are gonna be the last thing on my mind.Believe me."

Fran stepped back and Stu put his hand on her shoulder. "Go before you miss your plane." I nodded and lift my carry on back onto my shoulders and walked over to the smiling flight attendent."Your folks?" She asked handing me back my ticket after checking.All I could was nod. I looked over my shoulders and waved again before the door closed.I stood there for what seemed like forever until I walked into the plane.It was pretty crowded so I was careful when trying to find my seat.

"O I'm sorry." I said when I tipped over a bag and into a young man's seat. "No problem beauiful." He smirked at me.Ok moving on...hopefully my seat was far away from his.

I found it a few rows up and thankfully it was by a nice looking older woman."Hello." She said as I put my carry up in the overhead compartant.

" Heading home?" She asked as I took my seat. Thats when it really hit me.I was never gonna come back here right away. Ispwick was where I was going to be living.With an aunt and uncle I had never met and who never wanted me in the first place.No more Fran,Stu,Henry,orpanage...nothing. The old woman looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Are you already,dear?" I snapped my head back to her."Yeah." I smiled at her to show her I meant it. "I'm fine...and yeah I guess you could say I'm heading home."


End file.
